Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the 10th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. The Story of Madame Bovary. On October 5th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on November 23rd, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, and on May 25th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS for the very first time. Subtitled "A Lesson in Thankfulness", it conveys the message that material possessions will never truly make us happy, and that instead we must be thankful for what we do have. VHS 1998 Release # What's The Big Idea? Promo # Larryboy and the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning # VeggieTales: Theme Song (Original 1994) 1998 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo 2003 Word Entertainment Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer 2004 Classics Reprint Warner Home Video Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser (Unfinished Animation) # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Madame Blueberry # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Madame Blueberry and Stuff-Mart Salesman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (King George and the Ducky) * Veggie Karaoke (His Cheeseburger and Stuff-Mart Suite) * Stuff-Mart Maze * Character Bios (Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Egg Drop Soup) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** The Star Of Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry ** Heroes Of The Bible ** Jonah Sing Along Songs And More ** The Super-Fantastic Veggie Fan Club * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly ** Larryboy The Cartoon Adventures: The Angry Eyebrows Promo * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** 3-2-1 Penguins Videos Trailer ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! 2004 Reprint * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics: ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** King George and the Ducky ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Holiday Specials ** The Star of Christmas ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol Goofs *While Bob and Larry are consoling Madame on her sofa, Larry disappears momentarily. *In the DVD subtitles, "Monsieur" is transcribed "Missure" in one instance. *Madame Blueberry's hair changes color, black, blonde, black. This could be done by her "Stuff" beauty products. *The toy train and its shadow are traveling in opposite directions. Gallery 6305268924 01 MZZZZZZZ.jpg|November 23rd, 1999 VHS cover Veggietales_dvd_blueberry.jpg|May 18th, 2004 DVD cover Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Madame Blueberry Category:2003 Category:2004